


Exhibit A

by millenialnewt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Implied Death, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Trans Character, mentions of self harm, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenialnewt/pseuds/millenialnewt
Summary: Children crack under their parents' judgement.





	Exhibit A

**Author's Note:**

> I love my mother  
> but she doesn't love me

I.

 

It all started when he came out as trans at the age of fifteen. 

 

His mother started getting stricter, supervising him more, getting mad at the littlest things. 

 

She ignored the fact he came out completely, though. 

 

He was still her daughter and he would always be. 

 

II. 

 

It got worse when she found out he was cutting. 

 

She knew he was suicidal but she only made it worse. 

 

On days she got really angry she would storm into his room with a butcher's knife, throwing it down in front of his feet. 

 

"Go and cut yourself with that!" She'd scream, face red. 

 

III. 

 

It got worse when she stopped screaming; stopped hitting him.

 

She started ignoring him instead. 

 

Whenever she got mad, she'd pretend he didn't exist. 

 

This would go on for several days. 

 

This punishment was the worst.

 

He would take beatings and her screaming until tears were streaming down his face any day over her pretending he didn't exist in her world. 

 

He was dead to her. 

 

IV. 

 

Sometimes, she'd get worried. 

 

When his uncle killed himself, her eyes were on him the whole time. 

 

She would get worried he was still suicidal;he still cut; he still wanted to die. 

 

"Promise me you won't do this to me," she said, her face in a frown. 

 

"I promise," he answered faking a smile. 

 

She squeezed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. 

 

V. 

 

A day later he went to a pride parade. 

 

He didn't tell his mom.

 

Those few hours he could spend with Josh were the happiest he'd been in a while.

 

When he came home, though, she knew. 

 

Her demeanour was cold. 

 

That night, he tried to talk to her, ask her some simple things, nothing of importance. 

 

No answer. 

 

He'd never get an answer. 

 

Because he was dead to her again. 

 

He wished he could hate her as much as she hated him.

 

But he couldn't. 

 

She was his mother and he loved her. 

 

VI. 

 

How did she expect from him to stay alive when he was already dead to her while he was still breathing? 

 

How did she expect he was okay?

 

Did she think pretending he doesn't exist was the right way to handle her anger?

 

How did she want to keep her child around when she hated every inch of his being for something he couldn't change?

 

VII. 

 

In the end, it was all empty promises. 

 

Children crack under their parents' judgement.


End file.
